watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 172
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The chapter opens outside of the cafeteria on the first night of the summer camp. Tomoko sits with Yuri observing their dinner. It includes a small pot for cooking, and Tomoko complains about how on trips they always provide these small pots. Yuri explains that they are provided to keep food prepared in advance hot. Behind them sits Uchi at another table with Miyazaki, Nagi, and Kayo. Tomoko reminds Yuri that they will have free study time, and she asks if she wants to go to the hot spring. While Yuri starts to respond that "earlier," Uchi imagines a scene WataMote Wiki will labor to describe: She sits in a hot spring titled "Kuroki's Bath (くろきの湯・''Kuroki no yu'')" with Tomoko. A sign encourages, "Drink the Gross! Relax in the Gross! Effective in recovering your fatigue and keeping your body healthy!" Tomoko sits blushing from the heat in front of Uchi. Uchi sits to the right and slightly behind Tomoko with a sign reading "hot spring" behind her. She appears to be bitting on something, and Tomoko does not appear to be aware of her. The water surrounding them contains a comic version of Tomoko's eyes with bags and her mouth. Asuka, who also sits next to Tomoko, asks her if she can stop by her room after the next lesson. The scene reveals that they are sitting at a table with Fūka, Kaho, Kotomi, and Itō. Though Tomoko stammers a "y-yes . . . but," Asuka continues to tell her to wait in her room. Fūka thinks, "Asuka." The scene reveals that Fūka is also sitting next to Miho Narita. Fūka smiles and tells Asuka that she and Tomoko share the room and asks her if she should leave. Asuka calmly responds that it will not matter if she does. In the evening class, Tomoko sits next to a sweating Yū. She muses that she feels weird studying with so many people in the evening. The teacher tells them that classes have ended for the day, but they are free to continue their studies in either the classrooms or in their own room. He encourages them to consult with their advisors if they have any questions then reminds them that this is not a break from their studying. While he speaks, Fūka thinks that she can now probe Tomoko with questions until the morning; Tomoko thinks that she will play on her phone; an again pupil-less Yū happily thinks she will do Asuka's assignment; while Miho thinks that she wants to play. Back in their room, Miho lies on her bed looking up at her phone complaining how tired she is and how many Line messages she has. Tomoko sits on her bed and looks sadly at her phone as she notices that she does not have any. Fūka sits in a chair some distance away and stares at Tomoko. Smiling as she looks up at her phone, Miho declares that she wants some snacks and asks if they all want to go to the convenience store. Fūka replies that Asuka said she would be coming by. Miho responds with an "ah . . . I see," then asks Tomoko if she wants anything. Tomoko asks for an iced coffee. Miho then instructs Fūka to accompany her. Alone, Tomoko sits on the bed. She thinks that Asuka is coming and wonders why she is restless. She decides to at least brush her teeth. She then sits and in shock feels that she is acting like she is ordering a "prostitute (デリヘル・''deriheru'')." While she realizes that she has no real idea about the subject, she feels "hotel," "Katō", "all alone together" and "evening" seem lewd and make her nervous. Asuka arrives and politely asks if she may enter; Tomoko stammers and whispers her assent. Asuka asks about Fūka and Miho, and Tomoko explains that they have gone to the convenience store. Asuka asks her if she has her answer sheets for the proficiency tests. Tomoko responds that she does, and Asuka pleasantly inspects them. She happily declares that Tomoko is not that far behind Uchi and Yuri, and with a little more effort, Tomoko will make it into B-class. She then produces some questions to prepare Tomoko for the next day's test. Tomoko stammers a "thank you," but then adds that she will do them after her bath since she made plans with Yuri. Asuka tells her not to worry since she already told Yuri. In a flashback, Asuka pleasantly confronts Yuri and tells her that "this is to get Kuroki-san in the same class," so she can put off "playtime" for a night. Yuri looks away and sheepishly agrees. Tomoko inwardly rages at the "braggart (内弁慶・''uchibenkei'')" Asuka who had scolded her and Mako for being selfish. After calming down, Tomoko thinks that since Yuri does not have many people she can talk with, she had wanted to spend time with her during the free study period. However, Tomoko concludes that getting into the B-class is more important in the longterm. The sceen shifts to Nagi and Yuri sitting and talking together in the hot spring. Nagi asks if Yuri means that she and Tomoko became friends during the school trip, and Yuri affirms it. Kayo and Miyazaki sit across from them. Kayo remarks that since Yuri and Tomoko are always together, she was sure she knew Tomoko for as long as she knew "Makocchi." Yuri confesses that she did not know Tomoko's name until the trip, and Miyazaki laughs. In a flashback where Minami laughs at the head of a group that includes a laughing Sachi, a blushing Mako, and a nonplussed Yuri in the background, Nagi admits that she and "Kaede," were with Yuri during the first year, but they were in separate groups and did not talk much. Yuri sheepishly agrees. Nagi continues that she use to be against talking with different groups since she felt it would be more fun to talk in the usual group. She then admits that similar to the way Uchi has been recently, she thinks it is more fun to act freely like Tomoko does. Yuri again sheepishly agrees. Happy, Nagi continues that why not they all take this opportunity to get along with Yuri: "Let's go naked in the sauna!" Kayo notes responds that the suana seems pretty packed at the moment while Yuri says nothing. Back in Tomoko's room, Tomoko and Asuka sits at the table while Fūka sits at the desk. Miho lays on her bed looking at her phone as she enjoys a snack. Fūka apologizes to Asuka for asking her to help her with her test as well. Asuka brushes it off. When Miho asks if she can turn on the television, Asuka asks Tomoko if she would prefer to continue in her room. Sweating, Tomoko declines claiming that the noise helps her, but she thinks that she also wants to watch the television. The door rings to everyone's surprise. Fūka opens the door to find Uchi in a bathrobe with her hair still damp and her face curiously shining. Uchi asks if "Kuroki" is in. Inside, they return to their places with Uchi sitting at the table between Asuka and Tomoko. Asuka pleasantly asks her what is up, and Uchi responds that she, too, has come to help Tomoko with her studies. Tomoko looks at her and thinks that, "Emoji looks even more simple than usual after coming out of the bath." Uchi wonders if Tomoko is staring at her after-bath make-up-less face (スッピン顔・suppin kao). "Disgusting!" Shocked, and bathed in anime''sque glow, Uchi wonders if Tomoko is staring at her wet hair and her "egg-white" skin and radiant glow on her face after coming out of the bath. She recovers to ask "Katō" if she should take her bath. She adds that "Tamura" is not around, and she will keep an eye on Tomoko's studies for her. Katō agrees while Tomoko is inwardly surprised that "Emoji" would address Asuka without an honorific. After Asuka leaves, Uchi inwardly celebrates that she has removed one nuisance. As Miho playfully kicks the back of Fūka's chair as she laughs at the program and Fūka demands she stop, Uchi notes that she only needs to get rid of them so she can have a repeat of that night. The program announces a "personality quiz," and Miho eagerly demands that they all try it. The program continues with a picture of a door. It suggests that the door to the viewer's house has worn down and asks the viewer to write down how he would feel after rebuilding the door. Miho happily responds, "Normal!"; Uchi declares, "Disgusting accomplished!"; Fūka suggests that her hips are sore; while Tomoko admits that she really does not know how she will feel. Naturally, the program claims that the quiz reveals "how you felt about your first sexual experience": "The door symbolizes a door to a new world. Rebuilding the door is to reveal the new form you've become after your first sexual experience. How you felt about building in a new door is the same as how you feel about your first sexual experience." Miho giggles that Fūka's answer is the only one that matched perfectly! A blushing Fūka growls that it was stupid and that there was no way she could know what the quiz was about. Tomoko concludes that the "Sleazy Maiden (ゲス乙女・gesu ''otome)" is not a "maiden" (乙女) so she is just a sleaze! Tomoko, sweating a bit but smiling, turns to Uchi and reminds her that the two of them took the same sort of quiz together during the school trip. Uchi reacts in shock, and her face transforms in a way WataMote Wiki will not try to describe but will extend appropriate compliments to the Artist. "She remembers!" Uchi thinks in shock, deeming it "disgusting!" naturally. Tomoko wonders why Uchi is blushing and suspect it is because their quiz exposed her as a virgin then. After her bath with the Emoji Gang, Yuri approaches the door to Tomoko's room but hears noises from within. She walks away and wonders if she heard Uchi's voice. As she sits alone in the room she shares, she muses that it has been a long time since she has talked to so many, certainly without Tomoko or Mako around. She admits to herself that she has always had problems with groups of girls like the Emoji Group, but they were surprisingly easy to talk to. "Like Tomoko," she thinks as she looks out of the window. A naked Asuka emerges from the bath behind her. She quickly slams the door shut and apologizes and explains that she thought she was alone. Yuri replies that it is fine and apologizes for not letting her know she was there. Asuka states that she left her towel on the bed and asks Yuri if she can bring it over. As Yuri picks up the towel, something drops on the bed. She discovers that it is Asuka's underwear. Blushing, she holds it and wonders if she should bring it to Asuka as well. She then starts to laugh. She concludes that she is now a lot like Tomoko. As she sits on the bed laughing as she gazes at Asuka's underwear, Asuka watches her from behind. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Yuri Tamura *Miyazaki *Kayo *Emiri Uchi *Nagi *Asuka Katō *Fūka Sasaki *Kaho *Kotomi Komiyama *Hikari Itō *Miho Narita *Yū Naruse *Kaede (Girl with Long Braid) *Mako Tanaka *Koharu Minami *Sachi Referbacks *'Hot Springs:' Nagi invited Yuri to go to a hot spring rather than use the room's bath in the previous chapter. *'"It Happened One Night":' Tomoko and Uchi shared a hotel room on the last night of their school trip in Chapter 80. Due to Tomoko being Tomoko and comic misunderstandings, Uchi comes to believe that Tomoko not only peeked at her when she was in the shower, she stole her panties, and even stared at her face as she slept. At one point Tomoko switches the channel to a show that gives a virginity test. Chapter 162 reveals that Uchi longs to experience elements of that night with Tomoko again such that she decided to enroll in the study camp. Cultural References *'Proper Etiquette in Japanese Baths:' as this useful article from Kashiwaya explains, bathers place the towels on their heads since the towels cannot enter the bath. It also reaffirms that bathers enter naked. As a "Referback," this was depicted in Chapter 73 where Tomoko notices how some of her classmates tend to their grooming. *'ゲス:' "sleazy," "vulgar," et cetera. Trivia *'楓:' means "maple." *'"Far Too Familiar!":' WataMote Wiki has noted Tomoko's obsession with formalities which appears odd given her inward thoughts and the behavior of others. In this chapter, she starts to say "Yuri" to Asuka but quickly switches to "Tamura-san." That written, she does not seem to bristle when Uchi refers to her as "Kuroki" without an honorific, but she does notice Uchi failing to use one when addressing Asuka. *'"What are Words For?":' as is often the case in WataMote, Tomoko seems to think the kanji for "Mako," but the furigana ''reveals she is thinking "Crazy Lesbo." Memorable Moments *'Hey Mistress Fantasy Play Me キモい:' in her fantasy, Uchi remains an observer. Tomoko is not looking at her or interacting with her. *'"A Girl has a Name!":' known affectionately as the "Girl with Long Braid" in ''WataMote Wiki, she at last receives a name: Kaede (楓). **A "Kaede Mine" does leave a wish for a boyfriend during the Tanabata Festival. *'Empathy:' Tomoko expresses an understanding that Yuri may be alone. *'"Little-Fanged Bitch":' the flashback suggests that Yuri hung out with Mako who was hanging out with Minami in their first year. As depicted, Yuri is not happy, and Mako seems aware of how Minami's behavior puts off Yuri. It is interesting that observers, such as members of the Emoji Gang, would assume that Yuri was part of Minami's group. *'"Come Up and See Me Sometime!":' while Asuka's invitation to Tomoko may appear to have all of the subtly of a lemon peel wrapped around a gold brick, she was happy to remain studying with Tomoko with others around, and she readily takes Uchi's invitation when Uchi promises she will continue to help Tomoko study. "Whatever" Asuka "wants," she seems focused on helping Tomoko improve to pass the university entrance exam. *'"What Uchi Wants Uchi . . . er . . . um . . . Gets?":' WataMote Wiki will spare the paragraphs of speculation, but Uchi continues to teeter between finding Tomoko "disgusting" while wanting to wallow in it. At this stage, she still seems to want to remain a passive participant as her hot spring fantasy suggests. What she would do, or expect Tomoko to do, if they are again alone will have to wait for another chapter! *'Naked Ambitions:' leaving aside the obvious comic parallels to Tomoko and Uchi's night during the school trip, Yuri is able to see some of the humor in Tomoko's obsessions. She also spent an evening talking to and having some fun with "strangers." Asuka's reaction? Stay tuned! Quotes *"Drink the Gross! Relax in the Gross!" – Uchi's Fantasy Spring *"Let's go naked in the sauna!" – Nagi *"If you're interested, Kuroki-san, want to move over to my room?" – Asuka Gallery Asuka_c172.png|"You are Welcome." – WataMote Wiki Asuka watches Yuri c172.png|"You are again welcome." – WataMote Wiki An interesting scene. Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters